thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Star to the Wrong
Second Star to the Wrong is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "Second Star to the Wrong" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Wendy Darling - Annie Savage *Michael Darling- Mark Gagliardi *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *George Darling - Samm Levine *Mary Darling - Kirsten Vangsness *The Pan - Tom Lenk Plot The episode opens not in New York, but in London, in the home of George and Mary Darling. Mary is attempting to stay awake all night to protect their youngest child, John, from a pan. The pan has already stolen two of their children. George tries to convince her to get some rest when the pan appears and uses its' magical influence to steal away John and Mary. George goes to New York to seek help from Frank and Sadie. Sadie, charmed by George's English accent, wants to help, for Frank is reluctant, as pan's are tricky to deal with unless you posses their shadow. George does, in fact, have the pan's shadow, but is hesitant to give the pan's shadow to Frank as that would mean giving up the powers that it gives him. Frank promises to "possibly" give the shadow back, and Frank summons the pan inside. Sadie is delighted by the pan's appearance (particularly it's goat legs). George demands the pan return his wife, and Frank engages the pan in a battle of wills to get the pan to agree. However, he's distracted when George reveals that he doesn't want his children back (in fact, getting rid of them was why he summoned the pan inn the first place), just his wife. With Frank distracted the pan appears to be winning the battle of wills, and Sadie's takes over in place of Frank. Sadie's strong will wins the battle of the wills (of course), and the pan makes them martinis. After applauding for their martinis, the pan regains some of its powers. Frank suggests that they boo the pan to counteract the effect. Weakened, the pan agrees to return Mary and the children. Sadie hands control of the pan over to Mary, who gives George to the Pan in place of her and her children and returns his shadow. The pan takes George away with him, and the Doyles offer to let Mary and her children stay for a drink. Quotable Lines George: A Pan has taken my wife. Frank: By ‘Pan’ I assume you mean a supernatural creature, and not a cooking implement. George: Would I come to you for help with the latter? Frank: Well George, we've only just met, so I wouldn't presume to speak for you. -- Frank: Well love, with which monster do you think the children are be better off: Goat Legs The Creepy Boy or their father? Notes *Clink count: 8 *Unofficial transcript by Maddie Continuity *This is the 15th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Blast from the Past. *The next episode is The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - Gilbert & Sullivan. *The prior Beyond Belief episode is The Devil and Mr. Jones (TAH #10). *The next Beyond Belief episode is She Blinded Me With Seance (TAH #20). Production This episode was recorded on April 3, 2010 at Largo at the Coronet and released on April 18, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:April 2010 segments Category:Transcripts